Waltz
by Schlaf
Summary: Menarilah saja denganku, Kanzaki. Jangan menunggu si berengsek itu lagi. –AsaKanza. Ficlet. Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitshu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

Asano Gakushuu memandang gelas wine-nya yang sudah kosong, sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke aula dansa. Puluhan pasangan tengah berdansa _tango_ di sana dan mereka tampak menikmati musiknya.

Asano keki. Apa bagusnya pesta seperti ini? Merepotkan saja. Kalau bukan karena menggantikan ayahnya yang terbaring sakit di kamar (Asano tertawa setan) dia enggan datang. Sangat, sangat enggan. Untung dia sudah punya nama di kalangan teman-teman ayahnya.

(Jauh di rumah Asano, pria bersurai cokelat bernama Asano Gakuhou bersin-bersin ganteng.)

Asano kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Ia kenal beberapa orang di sana–yang, kurang lebih, wali murid dari beberapa temannya.

Pasangan suami-istri Takebayashi, misalnya. Mereka lumayan terkenal, jadi Asano tak perlu kucek-kucek mata mencari mereka. Ada juga keluarga Kanzaki yang juga diundang kemari, atau keluarga Akabane yang tumben _nongol_ semua.

(Mohon diingat bahwa Akabane Karma yang super licik itu sering ditinggal orangtua.)

Asano mengedarkan pandangan (untuk ketiga kalinya) dan menemukan si Cantik dari Kelas 3E bersandar di tembok. Sendirian, dengan segelas sirup di tangan. Kedua tangannya terlipat bosan, dan ia tampaknya tak akan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Itu menarik perhatian Asano. Kenapa si Cantik itu tidak ikut menari? Tentu jika ia menari, ia akan segera menyita atensi dan menjadi lampu sorot di aula dansa. Lucu, kenapa tampang cantik itu tidak dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya?

"Sendirian?" tanya Asano, berjalan dan berdiri di samping Kanzaki Yukiko. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya," jawab gadis itu, "Kau sendiri?"

"Sama," Asano berkata "Tidak menari?"

"Apa untungnya?"

"Kau cantik. Tidak ingin memanfaatkan itu, apa?"

"Haha, aku tersanjung. Terima kasih atas pujiannya,"

"Ya,"

Hening. Baik Asano maupun Kanzaki tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka sama-sama meresapi keheningan yang nyaman ini dalan diri mereka. Jarang-jarang, 'kan, mereka damai seperti ini?

"Ingin duduk?" tawar Kanzaki, menunjuk dua buah kursi beserta sebuah meja dengan taplak putih polos di dekat mereka. Asano mengangguk dan mereka duduk bersama di sana.

"Jarang-jarang, ya, kita damai?" celetuk Kanzaki, membuat Asano mendengus geli. Kanzaki terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja," tukas Asano "Ini di depan umum, bukan medan kita. Tak mungkin kita membuat malu keluarga di saat seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Gencatan senjata?"

"Gencatan senjata."

Kedua berjabat tangan dan tertawa pelan setelahnya. Mereka kembali menatap para pasangan yang berdansa di aula dalam diam. Kanzaki melirik Asano sebentar dan bertanya, "Tidak menari?"

"Mau menari bersamaku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku menunggu Karma,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia bilang akan menari _waltz_ bersamaku,"

"Serius? Kenapa kau percaya padanya?"

"Apa ada alas an bahwa aku tidak harus percaya?" –nada jengkel.

"Ya,"

"Apa alasan itu?"

"Dia licik. Aku tidak yakin dia akan memenuhi janjinya,"

"Oh, dan kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"Harus, karena tarian _waltz_ sudah lama selesai sebelum kau kemari. Lihat? Mereka sudah menari _quickstep_ dan _foxtrot_. Mungkin sebentar lagi _rumba_ atau _paso doble_."

Hening. Kanzaki tersenyum kecut dan bergumam, "Aku tahu, kok."

Asano melirik ke arahnya dan bertanya, "… Dan kau masih memercayai si Pembohong itu?"

"…Ya," Kanzaki menjawab, memalingkan wajah. "Salahkah?"

"Apa?"

"Salahkah kalau aku tetap percaya padanya?" tanya Kanzaki getir, membuat Asano sendiri bingung. Bodohnya, pemuda bersurai pirang stroberi tersebut malah menjawab, "Salah, sih, tergantung, tapi menurutku… kamu bodoh,"

"Kamu jahat." gumam Kanzaki setengah berseru. Jika saja ia tidak harus menjaga tingkah lakunya di hadapan umum, mungkin setelan jas mahal abu-abu milik Asano Gakushuu sudah basah terkena lemparan sirup darinya.

"… Maaf," mengejutkan, Asano Gakushuu berubah _out of character_ dan meminta maaf padanya. Kemana sifat superior pemuda itu? "Aku… menari saja denganku, Kanzaki,"

Kanzaki memandangnya, sebelah alis terangkat memeringatkan. Awas saja kalau sampai ini–

"Jangan tunggu si berengsek itu. Menarilah denganku, Kanzaki," aneh, Kanzaki mulai berpikir Asano yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyodorkan tangan kepadanya sedang demam. "Lupakan saja dia. Daripada menari sendiri, 'kan?"

Kanzaki terdiam. Pemuda ini ada benarnya. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Asano dengan tangan terbuka.

"Baiklah, sekali ini?"

"Sekali ini,"

–di dalam sudut kecil hati keduanya, mereka berharap 'sekali ini' berlangsung selamanya.

* * *

 **[end]**


End file.
